


I ruined everything

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [300]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 300 for Bastian :'))), Bastiannnnn I'm sad stop pleaseeee, Bring them back please, Champions League, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FC Bayern München, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Lukas observe Bastian perdre en finale en 2012...





	I ruined everything

**Author's Note:**

> Bastian...

I ruined everything

  
Lukas doit être là, s'il n'a pas pu l'être pendant la finale, il doit l'être après. Bastian souffre et c'est hors de question de l'abandonner. Le Bayern vient de perdre à l'Allianz, face à Chelsea, en Ligue des Champions. 2012, Podolski revient finalement à la maison et soutient son frère d'armes, son Basti. Bastian a peut-être raté son penalty, mais ce n'est pas grave, Polski va être là pour lui.

  
Lukas le raccompagne chez lui et l'aide à se déshabiller, Bastian est épuisé et ne semble pas vouloir faire le moindre effort supplémentaire. Même si Schweini est réticent, Lukas le pousse à manger, au moins un peu pour qu'il ne fasse pas une crise d'hypoglycémie. Il passe ses bras autour de lui et met la couverture sur eux et attend de sentir Bastian se calmer, Lukas pose sa tête sur son épaule et murmure ses pensées pour entendre rire son grand blond, son ami, son milieu de terrain, son frère, son dieu. Bastian mérite tellement mieux, mais il ne le dira pas, pas aujourd'hui. Lukas embrasse son omoplate et espère que Schweini se sent moins triste et ne s'en voudra pas.

  
Lukas le serre encore plus contre lui, c'est hors de question de le laisser sombrer seul, il va le soutenir, il veut le voir réussir et célébrer avec la coupe aux grandes oreilles. Pour l'instant, Basti renifle dans ses bras, et Lukas sent son cœur se serrer.

  
Fin


End file.
